


Never stand in the way between a captain and his rum

by prussiluskan



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussiluskan/pseuds/prussiluskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mushy... Pre-slash with some kissing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never stand in the way between a captain and his rum

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow or Will Turner. It all belongs to Disney.

Jack sat on their bed, watching as his love slept. He still couldn't believe that Will had come back to him. Well, if he were to be COMPLETE honest with himself, Will coming back to him wasn't completely voluntary. Alright, so he'd kidnapped him in the middle of the night. So what? Will would understand. Once he woke up, that is. Jack frowned. How on earth could that man sleep so deep? One would think that he'd wake up once or twice when they moved him.  
  
Suddenly Will started moving and then he opened his eyes. He frowned when he realised that he wasn't in his own bed, in his own room in the smithy. And that the room was moving, something he hadn't felt since, oh no. Almost afraid to do so, he turned his head and as he feared, there was Jack Sparrow, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Will! M'lad! Yer 'wake! This must be celebrated! I have a bottle o' rum here somewhere."  
  
Wearily sitting up, Will Turner had the opportunity to see the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl crawling around on the floor, looking for a bottle of rum that most likely was empty anyway.  
  
"Eh, Jack?" No answer. "Jack!" The sound of a head hitting the bed and then a string of curses were heard and then the pirate was kneeling on the floor, one hand on his head and the other holding a bottle, and looking very put out.  
  
"What? Swear, just like that lass of yours. Leave a man and his rum alone!"  
  
Confusion was all over Will's face as he tried to make out what Jack was referring to. Shaking his head he decided to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Jack," he started tiredly. "What am I doing here? On this boat, er SHIP," he hastened to correct himself when he saw Jack's sour face at calling the Black Pearl a boat "in this cabin and on this bed?"  
  
Oh great, now he'd get to see the mighty captain pout and plucking with the bottle like a five-year-old. After a few minutes of this, Will grew tired of watching and took the bottle out of Jack's hands. Confused, Jack looked from his suddenly empty hands to Will to the bottle and then back to Will.  
  
"You'll get it back when you've answered my question."  
  
Oh look, the pout was back again.  
  
"Just wanted ye back, here with me, Will m'lad. Missed you. 'S all."  
  
"And you couldn't have warned me before you kidnapped me? I would have gone willingly you know."  
  
"Ye would?" The pout turned hopeful and Will couldn't resist it.  
  
"Aye, I would. But why did you place me in your bed?"  
  
Instead of answering, Jack got on the bed and straddled Will. Leaning forward his lips softly caressed Wills and then he pulled away only to see a dazed Will looking back. He jumped off again and waived his bottle in triumph.  
  
"A word o' advice lad. Never stand, or in this case sit, between the Mighty Captain Jack Sparrow and His Rum." Turning around he swaggered out of the cabin into the night, singing "A pirates life for me".  
  
Will looked after Jack, smiled and started working on a plan to make sure he'd be warming the captain's bed for a long time into the fututre.


End file.
